1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a procedure for the automatic selection of musical and/or tonal compositions to be replayed from a collection of musical and/or tonal compositions. In addition, the invention relates to a device for the automatic selection of musical and/or tonal compositions from a collection of musical and/or tonal compositions by means of a computing device.
2. The Prior Art
Known in the art are programs that permit a manual sequencing of musical compositions to be played. Additionally known are programs that arbitrarily select musical compositions at random.
DE 44 32 632 A1 discloses a system for the automatic output of voice responses in response to input voice signals. In particular, it describes an automatic information system, with which individuals can receive information through inquiries, without another operator being necessary.
Known from DE 195 23 515 C2 are a procedure and a device for the transmitter-based detection of responses by a specific listener to a transmitter message sent by a radio or television transmitted with the broadcast program. In this case, the listener responds to the transmitted message by entering data in a data input device on the listener side.
At functions, e.g., celebrations or in discotheques, a disk jockey is normally present to manually select the musical and/or tonal compositions. The selection and sequence of musical and/or tonal compositions to be played greatly influences the mood of the audience. Development of a positive mood increases the popularity of a discotheque, for example, and hence sales. For this reason, disk jockeys become very important in the highly sales oriented catering industry. Therefore, a good disk jockey combines long years of experience on the job, good knowledge of music and a keen sense of empathy. He must be perfectly versed in as wide a selection of music as possible. The musical compositions usually involve various forms of popular music, in particular rock or hit music, arranged in numerous style categories, e.g., rock `n` roll, heavy metal or disco. The tonal compositions, e.g., jingles or background sounds, can include any conceivable types.